


Touch It (Unless You Don't Want to.  That's Perfectly Acceptable.)

by invcs, quikbunny



Series: Vampires & Angels [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Luhan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angels, Luhan is dumb when it comes to Jongdae, M/M, Vampires, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invcs/pseuds/invcs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quikbunny/pseuds/quikbunny
Summary: This is what happens when a Vampire meets an Angel, but confuses him for being a Unicorn because seriously, that's the only thing Jongdae can be.  With that sparkling smile, twinkling eyes and the hold he has over Luhan?  There's no way Jongdae can be anything else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invcs/gifts).



> This is a work in progress adapted from an RP I was writing on tumblr with invcs. She has graciously allowed me to use our RP as the basis for this fanfic and I won't be taking her dialogue word for word, but I will be adapting it into the writing. 
> 
> I've never actually written a fanfic before, so please be gentle with me. I'll go back and fix errors and such as time goes on and some chapters will probably be really short, but ha... I'm not a novelist.

"Thirty-seven minutes."

"Hmm?" At first Luhan didn't hear the bartender speak to him. Truthfully, he often times ignored anything Sehun had to say, the younger vampire never quite being interesting enough to keep his attention. 

Sehun smirked, placing the cup he had been cleaning down before leaning across the bar top. "You have been staring at the door for thirty-seven minutes. Are you expecting someone?"

Luhan yawned and stretched in his seat, his old bones cracking. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time? Like, oh, I don't know... actually serving customers or something? Instead of keeping track of an old soul like me?" He sneered at the raven haired undead, his eyes flaring gold in the evening light to hopefully intimidate the youngster enough to wander away. Sadly, he was met with nothing more than a giggle and a wave of a towel followed by a "Yeah, yeah..."

It wasn't that Luhan was waiting for anyone. No. The vampire was just bored as hell in the bar and he was hoping to witness a tussle, a disagreement, a fight, a drag out bar brawl, anything that would keep him from wishing his death had been a permanent one at this point in the evening. At the age of roughly 700 or so, he'd seen so much in his life. From the Mongols being removed of their hold over to China to the Japanese invasion and hell, he'd even taken the time in the late 1800s to visit Paris and see the Exposition Universelle. All of it had left impressions upon his soul (heh...a soul, something that he'd lost yet still spoke of as if it clung to him like a comfortable shirt,) and while he appreciated the ease of life in the now, Luhan just wanted more!

Life in the 2010's had become something of a bore. People were constantly on their telephones and no one believed in the creatures of lore anymore. What they believed in were bastardized versions that television shows had created, their stories becoming twisted as the internet accepted them as fact. "Why the fuck would a vampire's features twist so horrifically?" He had once commented while the cute and innocent looking girl drove a stake into her lover's heart on the big screen. "We're meant to deceive people into following us. No one is going to follow someone who looks like that. How did she never notice that as they made love? No glamour is strong enough to burn that image from your mind. I want my money back!"

One of the reasons Luhan's sire had turned him so many ages ago was just because of his baby looks. She had assumed (correctly) that they would draw in both men and women and while the two of them lived together, they left a trail of blood and death and broken hearts behind them. Ah, the golden era of his youth when Luhan could make love for hours and not even need a refresher of human blood to make it through a good six to seven hour session. The golden era of his youth when Luhan had assumed his whole life would be a cakewalk because of his newfound strength and ability to twist people's thoughts when he so desired. Somewhere along the way though, Luhan tired of all of that. There were only so many times you could basically Jedi mind trick the locals into believing they'd never been seduced and that they hadn't seen his face around town for twenty years plus without aging. That's when his life became what it was. Night after night at the local dive bar meant for all the creatures like him. Werewolves, ghouls and the like. Anything and everything that a child might fear. At least at this point though, since he had moved to Korea, plastic surgery was so common that no one ever questioned his age, they just asked for his surgeon.

Luhan was pulled from his thoughts of the past as Sehun turned the music up. The bar had become a little more lively and the crowd was doing it's best to drown it out as the children of the night mingled and looked for people to take home. (Hey, just because some of them were undead, that didn't mean they didn't wanna live a little.) Luhan however did not want to be there anymore. He slid from his bar stool, leaving his empty glass and enough money to cover his drinks. He wished he was drunk, but alas, he'd just have to do with the slight buzz he was sporting.

The vampire saw some of his usual companions on the way out, offering up a head nod here and there, but his attention was drawn to a young man hovering at the entrance to the bar. The stranger was wide eyed and there was gleam of wonder in the man’s face and it only took a moment for the sweet smell of his blood to filter its way to Luhan. He couldn't quite place it. It definitely wasn't the smell of a human, but it was unlike any supernatural he'd come across. It kind of reminded him of the magical unicorn frappuccino from Starbucks. Enticing, alluring, somewhat confusing, and more than likely extremely limited edition. Whatever this stranger was, Luhan suddenly felt the urge to protect him.

“You know," Luhan began as he shimmied his way up to the stranger, "you should probably have put cologne or something on before coming in here. Anything really. I mean, a dirt bath probably would have been best. Because seriously. You smell like innocence and heaven. Someone, not me, because hello, I’m Luhan, I’m quite well behaved, but someone, will end up eating you alive.” He was all but in the stranger’s face, his facial expression softening as he leaned in to take a long sniff. “I’m sure I am not the only one who has taken notice of you already. Tell me…do you even know where you’ve come tonight?”

Luhan was met with a wide eyed stare, the only somewhat slighter shorter male blinking back at him without answering. It was absolutely endearing. Like a deer caught in the headlights or a cheerleader before she realized her date was not going to give her a memorable orgasm. 

"S-someone." The innocent and fabulous smelling man motioned towards the door. "Told me this would be a safe place to spend some time this evening. Once we reached the door though, he was gone." Nerves spilled off the man and Luhan almost felt bad. Clearly the bar scene was not an environment that this stranger frequented and Luhan was probably a little closer than most people got if the fear that began to waft from the other was any indication. Brown eyes once again blinked and the stranger reached out and pressed a hand to Luhan's chest, signaling that he'd like some of his own personal bubble back.

"Sorry about that." 

He wasn't.

What he was sorry about was the fact that others seemed to begin noticing the amazing smell that had permeated the club.

“Look here, kid. If you don’t figure out how to cover up that amazing smell just dripping off of you, someone is definitely going to come over here and eat you up. And probably not in the way one might desire to be.” He had to stop himself from getting graphic straight off the bat, eyes closing as he tried to block out the intoxicating scent. Luhan promised himself that he would not fall victim to the vampire want that aimed to overtake him right then and there. No, he would not. 

Leaning against the closest wall to brace himself, Luhan dugs his nails into his thighs, swallowing back the desire to just take thstranger into a corner and suck him dry. What a terrible first impression that would be. _Hello stranger, I am Luhan, I am going to drain you. See if you really do taste like that Unicorn Frappucinno bullshit that everyone raved about for all of a week. I hope not though, I heard it had mango in it and mango isn’t really a flavor I like. But you? I bet you’re all the flavors I love. Mmmm…._ Goodness, he needed to dig his nails in a bit deeper if this was where his mind was going.

"Jongdae."

"What?"

"My name is Jongdae. Please use it." He looked as if he was feeling more than a little nervous and completely out of his element (which made sense given the situation) now that he’s managed to gather unwarranted attention for whatever reason. Because of that Jongdae made to turn around and head straight for the exit before he nearly jumped out of his skin. “I just want to go home... Heaven isn't like this” His words were lost in the wind and Luhan didn't seem to hear them. Which was probably for the best, Jongdae didn't like giving away his secrets so easily.

“Ah. Jongdae. Okay. I can do that. Anyway, Jongdae…” Luhan cleared his throat, doing his best to focus on the young man’s eyes instead of the bop of his adam’s apple as he swallowed nervously. Jongdae’s eyes were still searching for the man he followed into the club and it was very cute how concern blankets the male’s features. “I hate to break it to you, the man you saw outside probably drew you in here on purpose. As you’ve probably guessed by now, this is basically like Satan’s den. If he had one and used it as an overpriced bar that sold shitty liquor and employed shitty bartenders named Sehun, that is.”

Jongdae turned back towards Luhan, looking as though he'd been punched in the stomach, literally wilting before Luhan as realization that he'd been bamboozled sank in. The vampire actually began to ache a little on the inside at the scene. Where this protective nature suddenly came from he'd never know, but he was going to go with it.

The vampire reached out and grabbed at Jongdae's wrist, dragging the delicious smelling being from the darkness of the bar and out into the…well, darkness of the street. At least in the street though, there was more space to make a getaway. “All of those people in there, or most of them, would kill each other to get to you. Seriously, you smell as if you’ve dropped from above and what ‘forsaken’ child wouldn’t want to taste a little bit of the light?”

“What _are_ you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the writing bug bit me (which is amazing because I still feel like death...) I really hope you all like this and I'll do my best to make it a good story. It may seem weird at points because as I said, it's been taken from an RP that was being written between two people and I have to reword some things and adapt it because invcs actually writes much better than I do. I have to take her ideas and dumb em down to my level hehe.

Jongdae blinked at the man before him. "I would appreciate, sir, if you would let go of my wrist. What I am is none of your business, I assure you."

Revealing his angelic nature was not on the list of things to be done this particular evening. Especially when he wasn't even sure what the man accosting him was either. "And you are one to be demanding such a thing when there's nothing to tell me what you are. Unless I am meant to take physical cues. Then by all means, you are a pervert of some sort and I should try to make haste and remove myself from this scenario as quickly as humanly or heavenly possibly."

Luhan should have been slightly offended, but in all his years never had an insult gone straight to his groin. It was not because of the insult but because of the honey coated voice that spoke such words. Something about this man, this Jongdae, it was a intriguing. Sure, they had just met in a local dive bar for bored and probably alcoholic prone creatures of the night, but it wasn't where you met the love of your life that counted, but how you treated them afterwards.

Wait.

What?

Love...

Luhan didn't do love. Especially not at first sight, so why had his mind immediately gone to such a place? "Fuck." He breathed and loosened his grip, chastising himself, backing away for a moment. Only a moment though. He could hear as others began to move closer towards the door of the bar, some of them muttering loudly about a sweet smell that seemed to be calling to them.

"Look..." Luhan tried his best to smile kindly, something he often failed at when he was flustered and yep, he was feeling flustered, so more than likely his face actually resembled one that indicated he needed to use the restroom. If it did though, Jongdae didn't seem to notice or care. Probably the latter. In fact, Jongdae himself looked a little flustered as well. Most likely due to the fact that he was in an unfamiliar area and the only reason for that was because some creep had led him straight into the worst place possibly for someone whose blood smelled so fantastic. "I'm just trying to help you out here."

“Are you sure though?" Jongdae cleared his throat, looking off into the distance, his eyes scanning about. "The man? Are you sure that he led me here with an ulterior motive? He really did look to be in distress, but I can no longer find him,” he murmured in quiet concern, rubbing at his wrist where Luhan had finally let go. “How do I know _you_ aren't the one aiming to do something untoward with me?”

Jongdae continued to banter on about how the man was probably still inside the bar, searching for help and well, he should go and find him. And really, it wasn’t that Luhan meant to ignore the boy’s words. The vampire was just really struggling with the situation. Jongdae was talking, and all Luhan could do was hone in on the sound of the man’s veins and what was flowing beneath them. It was like the calming sound of one of those meditation apps, but amplified times some immeasurable number. Fuck, it was like trying to divide by zero and surviving the black hole that such a thing created. If Luhan himself had a blood pressure it would have been highly elevated because of the situation.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” He shook himself back into the moment, taking a few more steps back out into the street, reaching and dragging Jongdae with him. The further he got his newfound companion from the bar, the better. Turning his back on the boy, it finally hit Luhan what was said and he began to laugh lightly. The laugh became a chuckle and then that chuckle became a wheeze, his hands coming up to cover his face as he turned back to the man. “Don’t you think I would have already done so by now? Trust me. If I wanted to, I’d have taken you to the first dark corner of that club and have sunk these teeth of mine into that unmarred flesh.”

Just to show Jongdae what he meant, Luhan grinned from ear to ear, the little points of his canines extending until he was showing off a fine set of fangs. His forehead didn't do any of that Buffy the vampire slayer stuff, nor did his skin shine like the top of the Chrysler building when exposed to the sun. The sun did get to him though, but not the way it is said to destroy vampires in some folklore. He’s been alive so long that he can walk about in the daytime, but he chose to keep himself SPF’d up and often times he just made sure to walk in the shadows. He sunburned like a bitch, but that was because he was born fair as hell, not because he’s a vampire. It was amazing how in all his years of ‘living’ he’d heard so many tales of what he should be that he was not even sure himself if he was a proper vampire.

“Now…” He ‘tucked’ his teeth back where they belong and straightend up, adjusting his shirt and examining his fingers. “I’ve basically explained what I am. Yet you still keep yourself a secret. That’s not really fair is it? Especially since I’ve rescued the lamb from the lion’s den.”

“So…you’re no different from the rest of them?” Jongdae thought it a shame he even had to ask when he knew the answer already.

He’d never been one to be skittish or wavering in times of conflict, but this particular situation had the angel on the precipice of nervousness and the glittering pearly white fangs only seem to make the blood in his veins run cold. He felt himself swallow once, twice, a third time and afterwards he was still staring at those elongated teeth. Now though, Luhan had retracted them and his eyes snapped back up, fear floating somewhere in their depths.

The fangs could mean quite a few things, but one particular explanation popped into mind: a vampire. But that couldn’t be, right? Well Jongdae was an angel(but no one needed to know that,) and he was pretty sure many of the other patrons currently still inside the bar at the moment weren’t exactly children of the light, but were something else entirely.

“Well…” Jongdae’s brows furrowed together quizzically, because he’d certainly just mentioned where he came from but obviously the other hadn’t heard him. “I'm still not comfortable with sharing what I am. It's difficult to put into words... But you, those” he glanced down towards the pink lips that held back a set of sharp fangs the angel would never forget before meeting the other’s gaze again, “–are vampire teeth, I assume?" He tucked his hands against his hips, cocking his head to the side, doing his best to seem as if he were not as scared as he was. "How do I know this isn’t just a joke?” The teeth and how they appeared and disappeared alone told Jongdae it wasn’t a joke, but he couldn’t be bothered with semantics right now when every inch of his Grace felt as though it were sizzling.

Luhan was almost incensed.

“What the fuck do you think they are? Dentures? Of course they’re vampire teeth. Are you a bit on the daft side? A little dumb, dumb? Oxygen deprived as a baby maybe? Drowned once or twice in your life, yet resuscitated before the doctor declared you brain dead? Or are your eyes just not exactly believing what they are seeing. Is it because you’ve never seen something like me?” Luhan is a little exasperated at the situation. Mainly because he still cannot figure out what that intoxicating smell was.

He moved forward in a flash to invade the other’s personal space once more, leaning in again to take what could only be described as the longest whiff a person, alive or dead had ever taken. “You must tell me what you are. I demand it. If you do not, I’m simply going to assume you are something that I am not meant to have ever come across in my life time. Which means, you …” Luhan took a step back, his eyes wide. “..are a unicorn.”

That’s the only explanation he had for Jongdae (Even though if he had been completely listening earlier, he would know this to not be true.) He must be a unicorn in disguise. What on Earth or rather, what in Heaven maybe? Unicorns were heavenly creatures if he recalled properly and Jongdae certainly wafted a heavenly scent with every motion... (Gosh, he was so close, yet so far off...) “HA. HA.” Luhan laughed out loud as he continued to think about it all. Seriously. Was he a unicorn in hiding? Is that why it was hard to explain? Maybe someone meant to cut his horn off and sell it as an aphrodisiac? That shit was meant to keep a man hard for all the right reasons at all the right times. He’d read that in a book somewhere. Something written in some text of olden times.

“Wait..." Luhan stopped laughing and looked at Jongdae with the most serious expression ever. "Where are you hiding your horn?”


	3. HIATUS - SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, for anyone who noticed....

I have been MIA with this story. I got a new job and my free time has fallen to next to nothing. I will be going on vacation in a month though and will work on it then. I hope you all think it is worth the wait when it finally comes back!

**Author's Note:**

> If possible, I would like some feedback. Not required, but it will help me figure out if this story is something people want to read.


End file.
